<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The taste of tomorrow is you by pumpkinbask</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594582">The taste of tomorrow is you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinbask/pseuds/pumpkinbask'>pumpkinbask</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actor and Seungmin's private Blood Bank Chris, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Gore, Jeongin is Changbin's son, Kim's are brothers, Lee are brothers, M/M, Not the real Skz fictional characters and story, Seungbin are cousins and bffs, Vampire Hunter Felix, Vampire Hunter Hyunjin, Vampire Hunter Leader Minho, Vampire Lord and actor Changbin, Vampire Lord and actor Jisung, Vampire Prince Overlord Ruler Seungmin, Woojin former Vampire Ruler went missing, Woojin is Chan's Ex, as always Skz are safe from too much harm, as always smut free, but still kisses and skinship and such, isn't dead appears later on, vampire jeongin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinbask/pseuds/pumpkinbask</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a post-apocalyptic world around the year 2500.</p><p>The world as we know is almost gone. A virus annihilated almost the entire world and after the fourth world war the world was dragged into chaos. The white race is almost completely gone, just a few survivors, the virus which formed a superior dangerous race called vampires had been created in the US.<br/>The US, Europe – parts of Asia - are gone. The atomic bombs set between US and Russia within the two world wars destroyed a lot of the world's population. A few Europeans, a few Americans or people of the part of Asian affected who were abroad at that specific time the atomic bombs hit in, survived.<br/>So you can say for the white race somehow karma came to collect the debt, and she is the saltiest bitch of all. But there are still survivors anyhow.<br/>In the former continent know as Australia a powerful Overlord called Kim Seungmin is ruling over the vampires and mankind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The taste of tomorrow is you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was leaning into the kiss, his strong arms pulled her closer to his body, wrapped themselves around her. A heated make-out session started and Chan was holding Bonnie with a firm but still gentle grip of his left arm on her waist while his strong right arm was keeping her nape in check, with little pressure only a determinate gesture of passion. </p><p>The blond retreated his tongue, a short biting on her lower lip, a soft kiss followed before he found his way with his lips down her jaw to pepper the sensible soft, beautiful dark skin of her neck with kisses. His hand on her nape shifted upwards under her hair to grab a handful of them and pull her head gentle but firm a bit back, to gain a better access to her throat. </p><p>Bonnie moaned softly. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the dominant but still cautious treatment of her partner. </p><p> </p><p>“And cut! Thank you guys for your hard work. It's a wrap for today.”</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Chan and Bonnie moved away from each other. </p><p>“Do you have any plans after this?”</p><p> </p><p>God, her voice was so arousing and sexy. Chan couldn't move his glance away from her gorgeous, intelligent dark brown eyes. His absolutely favorite part of her. They lured him in, with cleverness but also with the steady wits of a sense of playfulness in them. Bonnie's dark smooth skin was especially highlighted through the set lights and the white, wide sleeve off shoulder long dress. She looked like the personification of an angel. </p><p>“You tell me.”</p><p>Seeing the woman with her shoulder-length black hair slightly tousled, he spoke again with the physical attempt of fixing them back straight.</p><p>“May I? I made a mess out of you.”</p><p>Chris joked in a half flirty manner and gained himself her stunning laugh of lifting up her nose, showing her pearl white perfect teeth while Bonnie's head was pressed back into her nape. The sound of her laughter was like her voice, a deeper tone than a normal woman would have with a raspy sound and honey warm note, alluring people in. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you done, Chris?”</p><p>A voice broke their moment as Chan was fixing her hair. </p><p>Looking back behind him to the source, he found him sitting there on a table where some filming supplies were being kept. </p><p>Seungmin had a bored look on him, his right leg over the other and wiggling with his right foot impatiently.</p><p>“I am hungry. If you can hurry now.”</p><p>His demanding voice, his hands holding onto the edge of the table and his upper body moving slightly forward with his chin a bit up as he spoke made Seungmin look like a brat. </p><p>Even his clothes underlined that impression. Tight gray-blue jeans, short lace-up red-brown soft velour leather boots and an oversized pale pastel blue sweater with a big white bow and ending a bit over his chuckles and short above his knees.<br/>
Who would think upon seeing Kim Seungmin he was the most powerful being in the world?</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me, I have to go. Until tomorrow.”</p><p>Chris politely said his goodbye to his film partner and followed Seungmin to head out of the set's door.<br/>
He wasn't even surprised the vampire could enter the filming site. He was the Overlord, the one ruling over the vampires and even human society. So naturally everyone was obliged to his command, or at least they didn't dare to confront him openly. </p><p>After entering Chris private room located inside the big film studio building he occupied and closing the door carefully behind them, Seungmin gave his next order.</p><p>“Roll up your shirt.”</p><p>“My, my what a romantic foreplay. I am getting in the mood for it.”</p><p>Chan sarcastically countered. Nevertheless he did as he was told. </p><p>“Oh please spare me your sarcasm. I am really starving and have enough on my plate today.”</p><p>Looking over to Seungmin, Chan indeed saw that the boy was rather stressed out. </p><p>The actor went over to his big comfortable ivory plush couch on the right wall and sat down. </p><p>“Then come my feisty little prince.”</p><p>He patted his own thighs to nonverbal invite the shorter one to sit on his lap. </p><p>“As if!”</p><p>Seungmin rolled his eyes, but still went over to the couch to sit next to his right side. </p><p>Chris chuckled lightly while he rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt. </p><p>“How come you want to feed from my wrist? Normally you are rather fond of my neck.”</p><p>“You have to film tomorrow as well and the makeup would be more of a hassle. Plus you smell like that vampire lady's perfume. So no, I rather not do that.”</p><p>“Oh, is someone getting possessive here?”</p><p>“Just shut up and give me your wrist.”</p><p>Chris stretched out his arm to his right, the forearm naked. </p><p>Seungmin grabbed the wrist with his small hands and dug in with his teeth. </p><p>The pain coming within this action was nothing new to Chris. He was rather used to it and knew it was only briefly as after the pain came a rather nice feeling of warming up his body. He didn't know when it started but he was not only used to it after years, he also loved the feeling of dizziness combined with that heat spreading within his body. To get his blood sucked out had a bit of an arousal feeling. Something which wasn't actually a new revelation as it happened to almost all people who were getting their blood drained out by vampires. Some even got addicted to it. But Chris saw it mere as a process of feeding someone he cared about and was looking after. Not that the most powerful vampire needed that, but as his older brother went missing three years ago, he knew the heaviness to be a leader pressed down hard on Seungmin's shoulder.<br/>
His ex-boyfriend Woojin left the both of them over night. A younger brother trying to put on way bigger shoes than he was used to and Chris suddenly waking up realizing the person he thought would spend the rest of his life with him was gone. Without a note or any sign of leaving beforehand. In a way, Chan still couldn't find closure even if he broke up with Woojin due to him being dumped. He tried to close that chapter of his life. He had enough emotional bruises and as he was used to the younger brother of Woojin playing as well a part of his life, he couldn't lose another dear person to him so he stayed at Seungmin's side. They somehow formed a team of licking up their emotional wounds and being each other's support. Seungmin was like his little brother and he was very fond of the vampire full of spirits. </p><p>With a bit of clouded eyes he looked to his right and was meeting the others eyes who were carefully watching him. Chris was aware Seungmin was particular cautious to not put him in danger by sucking too much of his blood. </p><p>He was so cute with the concern in his eyes that Chris chuckled again, which was leading to the vampire glaring at him. </p><p>After a few more heartbeats Seungmin stopped. </p><p>“Well thank you for the meal, I am off.”</p><p>Chan leaned forward and wiped away some blood left on the vampires lips. </p><p>“Where to?”</p><p>His voice sounded a bit horse due to the tiring day of filming and being the dinner of the Overlord. </p><p>“A political meeting with some vampires of the council and a few human delegates.”</p><p>“I see. Well I am going back with you then.”</p><p>“Why? Just go and enjoy your evening with that Lady but don't let her drink your blood. Besides of that you are allowed to do whatever you want.”</p><p>Chris wasn't sure if it was his imagination and tired mind playing tricks on him, but somehow he felt that Seungmin wouldn't be pleased if he was enjoying his evening like that.</p><p>“Yeah but I don't want to.”</p><p>He leaned forward and rested his head on the vampires left shoulder. </p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Because I am tired. Besides what if you want a midnight snack after the stressful meeting? Your possessive temper would search the whole city for me. I will even wash properly up so you can enjoy again your favorite spot.”</p><p>“As if!”</p><p>Seungmin pushed the other's head lightly away and was storming towards the door. Holding the doorknob with his head heating up a bit while Chris was laughing at him in the back he added, “Are you coming? I will leave you here if you don't hurry.”</p><p>“I am right behind you master.”</p><p>The blush was spreading faster on his face as he stuttered, “Shut up.” accompanied by an even harder laughing Chris. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay so repeat the plan again.”</p><p>Minho was fixing his younger brother. </p><p>“Stop it! I am not an idiot Minho.”, Felix started to pout. </p><p>“Goddamnit, repeat the plan Lee Yong-bok!” </p><p>Hyunjin was already stressed thanks to his best friend. It was important not to fuck up their mission. It was a very delicate matter and Felix was playing a vital role! </p><p>“Don't call me that!” Felix glared back at his taller bestie upon hearing his birth name, which he wasn't that fond of. </p><p>Hyunjin rolled his eyes and demanded again, “The plan Yong-bok!”</p><p>“I am driving with the car to the spot we went yesterday. I fake to not have any fuel left and will get out of the vehicle. Afterwards I play the innocent helpless girl and wait for that stalker bastard to show up.”</p><p>Felix repeated another time their plan through his gritted teeth. At the moment they were in the victim's apartment who had been lucky enough the other day to escape from the fangs of a rather obsessed vampire with young girls. The monster wasn't good at holding back and as he was a well known celebrity with influence he had killed some girls in the slums without being punished. And that was the major problem to the whole case. The missing and later dried sucked victims were either poor or without family or most of the time homeless.<br/>
May, the recent victim, was seeking in the morning Minho's help. As he was well known as being a hand of justice where the legislative body stopped to reach out and help.<br/>
The vampire hunters plan was one they often died if a female victim was involved. Dressing up as a woman, luring the bad guys in and killing them. Leaving behind only their asses to be spread into all directions by the wind and to scatter forever the traces of their disgusting existence. </p><p>Normally Minho and Hyunjin were playing the role of the victim. Not that Felix wasn't strong enough, they were just overprotective with the youngest of them. But this time May was a young sixteen-year-old girl living with her mother in the slums and rather with a petite build. So they chose the shortest one of them this time and the one with the biggest baby face, though the deepest voice. </p><p>After getting dressed with one of May's favorite red short form fitting dress and some heelless black over-knee boots, as well a light blond chin short bob wig Felix went with the other two again over their plan. </p><p>The dress was one May wasn't allowed to wear yet, as the red color was a bit too flashy and the clothing piece too short. But the girl loved it so much as it was her second dress she owned and bought cheap with her hardworking money on the market.<br/>
After hearing the story, the vampire hunters already had bought three new dresses and packed them up as a present to give it to the young girl after their mission was done. They never took the money of the poor and helpless and most of the time they earned their money with dance- and martial arts they taught in the studio the Lee's parents left for them as their heritage.<br/>
Hyunjin himself, being a homeless child after losing his parents, had been adopted by the Lee's and was a brother to them. They might not share the same blood with him, but their brotherly bond was deeper than a blood one could be. </p><p>“And what are you not allowed to do?”, Minho sternly inquired further. </p><p>“Come on brother, don't treat me like a child!” </p><p>Felix whined, but upon seeing his brother face, he yielded. </p><p>“I am not allowed to provoke that asshole too much and have to wait for the both of you to come.”</p><p>The elder Lee sighed, he was pleased with that answer. "Good, now let's go pretty one.”</p><p>Hyunjin laughed out. “Yeah, this light flashy red is the proper color for you.”</p><p>“Fuck you. The both of you! To gang up that way on me.”</p><p>Felix turned around and left with a not so feminine way of walking while trying to tuck out something stuck between his butt cheeks, as he was pulling on the dress.</p><p>Minho and Hyunjin were looking at each other. A similar foresight clouding their thoughts. </p><p>“Felix sweety, did you happen to buy something for the mission, as you said you need to go shortly out?”</p><p>Hyunjin tried his best to calm down his voice. </p><p>“Yes, I bought some underwear. Why?”</p><p>The other two had a not surprised look on them. </p><p>“Why would you do that?” </p><p>“Well Minho don't you both do that always while dressing up as girls? I mean, I am a man. Somehow I have to bind my, you know my manly part.”</p><p>“No, I don't know. As Hyunjin and I never go through this torture as we just stuck it inside our briefs. It is already an agony to tape our dicks behind so why would we as well want to use tiny thongs while we are fighting?”</p><p>“Well, that's the point they might catch onto us! So we need to dress properly.” Felix added with a conspiracy tone. </p><p>“No we don't? It is a cover and anyway only useful for a few minutes to lure them in. Ah, just go out will you. And go to the bathroom and tape your dick otherwise they will catch onto you 'you know'!” </p><p>Hyunjin was holding the tape towards Felix with an annoyed face. </p><p>“You both are bullies. I almost have the impression you are like two dads!” </p><p>The blond left them and moved to the direction of the bathroom. </p><p>An hour later Felix was at the deserted country road and was waiting for the vampire. His car, or rather the vehicle of May's mother, was abandoned on the side while he played the damsel in distress.<br/>
With an earplug he was linked to his brothers, they all knew the bad guy was for sure following him until there. Suddenly a car stopped on the other side. </p><p>Finally! The boy thought as he was standing on the right side of the road near the car. It was still bright outside, but that never had been an issue for vampires. The virus was affecting them by keeping their age preserve and a blood thirst clouding their minds. However, the sun, a mirror or even normal food wasn't a problem for them. They also gained a lot of inhuman strength and feared only to be decapitated, as their bodies would turn into ashes. </p><p>The one getting out of the car wasn't the being the vampire hunter expected. </p><p> </p><p>“A fight, Jeongin?”</p><p>Changbin asked his son after putting the boy's seat belt on. </p><p>“Changbin please use your brain! They were bullying the poor girl for not dressing up feminine enough. It's the year 2500 and those dickheads are small minded as if they would live in an earlier century!”</p><p>“Dad.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I am your dad, not Changbin.”</p><p>“As long as you look my age I will never call you that!”</p><p>Jeongin folded his arm's in front of his chest. </p><p>Changbin couldn't stay mad as he agreed with his son. The society, even technology, didn't change much. Two world wars in a short amount of time and the world was thrown back instead of learning from its past. However, his son had now again another suspension for two weeks within two month at his new private university. Jeongin was a clever and curious vampire.<br/>
This was his sixth degree he was actually successfully attending. It was a private university for vampires and the first suspension his son obtained was last month as he had argued with one of his female professors on why it was a 'dumb, mind farting idea to preserve Trumps legacy' by having his past taught inside their political history class. Jeongin argued so much with her, that he was suspended. </p><p>Changbin leaned towards his son and tapped with his right index finger at his own cheek. </p><p>“What?”</p><p> Jeongin asked, alarmed.</p><p>“Punishment for speaking in that manner with your own dad. I don't mind if you call me Changbin, but I didn't teach you to behave that way.”</p><p>“You can't be serious?” </p><p>Jeongin exclaimed with wide-opened eyes.</p><p>“Do it, or we stay for the whole night here. Ten as a punishment.”</p><p>“Ten? Are you joking?”</p><p>“You want to add more?”</p><p>Frustrated, the young one was breathing out and kissed his father's cheek. After the tenth time he retreated. </p><p>“No violence next time. If someone is getting mean call a professor but don't beat them up.”</p><p>“They started it though. It was self-defense on my side.”</p><p>“What would you have done if they would have been stronger than you?”</p><p>Changbin questioned as he maneuvered out of the parking lot. </p><p>“I would have threatened them with uncle Seungmin.”, Jeongin sheepishly answered.</p><p>They were driving in peace to their mansion as they passed by the deserted country road on their usual half an hour route from Jeongin's university to home. </p><p>“Wait stop Changbin!”</p><p>“What for?”</p><p>“Didn't you see? There is a girl who needs our help.”</p><p>The older vampire stopped the car. </p><p>“I don't know Jeongin, she rather looks like a street hooker ready to rob us. You have watched the news with me last time as they spoke about that problem. They lure you in with their body and mug you. I mean look at her flashy attire! It's a decoy. We should rather call the police.”</p><p>“What if she isn't? Can you forgive yourself for not helping someone in need? Well, I won't forgive you!”</p><p>Jeongin stubborn pouted at his father. Changbin couldn't let that happen as he loved his son way too much and as well wouldn't like to think he left someone in need on the road as well.</p><p>“Okay. But you stay in the car!”</p><p>“Changbin!”</p><p>The dark haired actor locked the car immediately. </p><p>“Either you stay in the car or I will drive right away home.”</p><p>“Okay, okay, I am staying.”</p><p>Jeongin breathed hard out in defeat. </p><p>“Good. Now I need a motivation.”</p><p>“Changbin! No!”</p><p>Nevertheless, the young one leaned towards his father and gave him a kiss on his right cheek.</p><p>“Wow, I think I have superpowers now.”</p><p>Jeongin rolled his eyes, seeing his father acting that silly. Though he was a bit happy as well, because he was getting a lot of love and attention from him. The young vampire knew whatever happened in their lives, he always came first and though he was a single dad and busy actor, Changbin never let him suffer from a leak of love. Jeongin was rather spoiled, and he enjoyed it in silence a lot. </p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me, miss, can I help you?”</p><p>“Who the fuck are you?”</p><p>A deep voice greeted Changbin and shocked him right away. Before the man had opened his mouth, he was sure it was a woman standing in front of him.<br/>
“I mean young man, can I help you?” The actor cleared his voice.</p><p>“Nah, just go away my dude.”</p><p>“Listen, I see you have problems with your car. My son and I want to help. So if you want we can give you a lift to the city.”</p><p>“Look, I appreciate your help, but I don't need it. Thank you, but my friends are on their way.”</p><p>The vampire fixed the man in front of him and gnawed at his bottom lip. </p><p>What if something happens until the friends of this stranger were coming? The world was a dangerous place and he couldn't forgive himself to let a helpless looking young man on the road like that. Furthermore, his flashy attire would for sure lure some disgusting perverts in. </p><p>“How about I stay until your friends are coming?”</p><p>Felix's eyes were distracted in the distance as he watched a dark car short stopping in a rather farther gap from them before it was driving fast passed them away. </p><p>“Great dude, you have ruined everything.”, the blond muttered more to himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this has been the first chapter. I hope it was enjoyable. I will update again within 7 to 10 days, depending on the update status of my other stories. Though this will be approximately the time of an update. </p><p>Bonnie is actually an almost rip off of the witch character of 'The Vampire Diaries'. I dropped the show as I didn't like the character development of the female lead and it was a bit too much soap opera drama for me. Though Bonnie was my favorite character. That hot cutie could hold me at least for three whole seasons. I switched to 'The Originals' as it is more my cup of tea though I didn't watch more than a season.</p><p>Anyhow, so after this chapter Changbin obtained 11 kisses! Good job!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>